The Minnow & The Trout
by EleanorBlythe
Summary: Post/Pre STID. Khan Noonien Singh was the most powerful man Earth had ever seen. Brilliant, ruthless and evil. So what happens when he is saved from persecution by the one woman who could ever keep in in check? KHAN/MARLA
1. Prologue

The Minnow & The Trout

Prologue

The Trial of the Century.

That's what they called it. The grand trial of Khan Noonien Singh. Numerous people attended. Victims mostly, the sorts of people who lost loved ones or houses or possessions when Khan crashed the USS Vengeance into downtown San Francisco. Captain James Tiberius Kirk and Commander Spock led the proceedings. The evidence was presented. Witnesses spoke their part…

The whole thing was set out like a play.

Khan stood silently as people spoke at him of all the atrocities he had committed, but he was not listening to a single word that any of them had to say.

On the upper circle there was a particular woman who caught his eye. Not just due to her flaming red hair. He watched her closely as Spock recalled the events on the Enterprise. She was looking right at him, with an expression he couldn't quite read from the distance he was from her. Anger? Hurt? Grief? Could've been an amalgamation of all three.

Was she another victim?

No.

Khan knew exactly who this woman was.

She was Marla McGivers.

His heart almost stopped.

She was alive.

He had assumed she was dead when Admiral Marcus had told Khan his crew were dead. Marcus knew what they were planning to do and had killed in an act of premature aggression. He had been looking for an excuse of get rid of Marla for a while. Marcus' plan to pair her with Khan had backfired and he then had the perfect motive to get rid of her.

Clearly the late Admiral had more heart than Khan originally thought.

"Khan!" a voice brought him out of his inner thoughts. He looked down to see Jim Kirk staring at him wide eyed, as if expecting him to say something, "Do you have a response to Mr Spock's question?"

Khan became vaguely aware that there were a number of people turning to each other, muttering indistinctively. They knew Khan hadn't said anything during his whole time in court, but he was always vigilant, always glaring, always paying attention. Now however he seemed…distracted.

"…N-no I have nothing to say," Khan spoke with a quiet rumble.

Kirk looked up at the Supreme Judge who seemed to be at a loss and banged his gavel to quiet the murmurs which were growing in volume.

"Silence! This session is temporarily suspended…Dismissed," the judge rose and went to join his other colleagues. The four guards came to take Khan back to his holding cell. Everyone chattered excitedly amongst themselves and lingered in the court hall. Except one. In amongst the crowd he saw that familiar head of red hair storm out of the court with the doors making a satisfying slam behind her.

**Author's note: Hey guys this is my second story, I also have a Sherlock one, if you're interested :3 I will try and update frequently, but I do have a lot on my plate at the moment with school and university and coursework etc, ANYHOW! If you're wondering why this story is called 'The Minnow & The Trout' it is because it is an A Fine Frenzy song and I thought that it illustrated Khan and Marla quite well, worth a listen I love A Fine Frenzy. Anyway I would love your feedback and reviews make me happy so ENJOY! Hopefully new chapter will be up soon ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Khan was shoved back into his re-enforced glass box, with only a urinal, sink and rectangle in the middle of the room, which Khan assumed was supposed to resemble a bed. Khan paced his room relentlessly, he had nothing else to do. He wasn't allowed any items within his reach, because apparently anything could be turned into a weapon in Khan's hands.

The day drew on and before Khan was really aware of it, he heard a voice call: "Lights out!" and his room was plunged into darkness. He heard the sound of the steel doors open and close and Khan knew he was now alone for the night. He lay down on the uncomfortable bed and let his mind roam.

So, Marla McGivers was alive.

Khan wasn't sure what to make of that thought, which kept buzzing around in his superior mind. He was relieved of course, but also, somehow frightened. He was frightened for her sake. What if someone was to figure out the connection the two of them had had? Unlikely of course, Marcus was dead and so were most of the people who worked with them in London after Khan engineered a plan to get Thomas Harewood to blow up Section 31.

He knew he couldn't ask Marla to present some evidence to work in his favour, because he doubted there was any. Not that he'd be able to talk to her anyway. He was suspended in solitary and the only people he was allowed to speak to were the people of the court.

For the first time in a long time, Khan felt well and truly trapped. There was no way out of this mess he'd found himself in. There was no one to bail him and it was quite clear that the majority wanted him dead.

'Death can't come soon enough,' he said quietly to himself before he turned over and tried to rest.

0000000000

One guard, Johnson, stood outside of Khan's quarters looking very tired and bored. It was the middle of the night and nothing was happening. Nothing was going to happen. In a few days the enquiry would be over and Khan would be dead. Simple as that. Johnson sighed heavily and stretched himself by pacing up and down the corridor. He did this about twenty times.

However on the twenty-first time, something unexpected happened.

Johnson didn't feel the prick of the needle that had been injected into his neck, nor did he feel it when he fell to the floor already unconscious or a person dragging his limp body into a nearby cupboard. The mystery attacker took the key from Johnson's pocket and used it to enter Khan's prison cell.

There was a small observatory platform, much like the ones in interrogation rooms where they would look through the double-sided glass and peer at the monster within the other room. The attacker watched the dark room for a few moments watching the blurred outline of the prisoner and their chest rising and falling slightly, is if they were asleep. Eventually the mysterious person grew bored of watching a condemned man sleep and flicked a switch on the wall that flooded Khan's cell with bright, harsh, clinical light.

Khan groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and the sudden intrusion of light into his room. He almost fell out of bed with the surprise. He prepared to turn and glare at whoever did such a stupid thing, but stopped short when he heard a voice behind him speak.

"Get up! You great lump of wood,"

Khan turned in the direction of the noise and saw a figure standing behind the glass watching him through an oversized hood.

He'd recognise that voice anywhere.

The figure took off their hood and, lo and behold, Marla stood before him, looking like she meant business. She punched some code into the keypad and Khan saw his prison door swing open.

"Marla. What are you doing here?" Khan asked as he wondered out of his cell.

"I'm saving your ass," Marla said simply and continued to rush around him. Eventually she peered out into the hallway and closed the door again. "Take this." She said holding out a phaser gun. Khan raised an eyebrow at her waiting to elaborate.

"What's this for?" He asked in a low voice. Marla gave him a withering look and started to reach for the alarm button. Khan finally understood Marla's plan and waited to hear the shrill ringing of the alarm. Khan grabbed her hand and the two of them started to run down the corridor. They could hear people shouting orders and they were getting closer. Khan and Marla came to a clearing and saw a huge group of officers aiming their weapons at them.

"Shit! Khan do something!" Marla whispered furiously to him. Khan thought quickly and grabbed Marla and held the gun to her temple, crushing her closer to him. The guards readied their guns to fire, as Marla played the part of the unwilling hostage. She whimpered and struggled and Khan held fast and was unyielding in the face of potential danger. Not for him, but for Marla. She had gone against the Federation to rescue him and he wasn't about to see that effort go to waste.

"Drop your weapons! Unless you want to try and explain how one of your own managed to get shot with a Starfleet regulation phaser…"

The guards seemed to waver and were startled when a commanding voice called over the sound of the shrill alarm.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kirk made his way through the crowd with Spock in tow.

"Doctor McGivers!" Spock said with as much emotion as he could, being a Vulcan. Marla worked out it was shock. She struggled and tried to call out his name only to have Khan's large hand close around her mouth, cutting off any further speech. "Let her go, Khan!" Spock ordered.

"I don't think so Mr Spock." Khan said darkly, before shooting his way through a row of guards. Confusion flooded the ranks, they should be firing back, but Kirk and Spock were commanding that they didn't, one of the blasts could hurt Marla…or kill her.

After a mass of smoke and heavy fire, Khan had managed to push his way into an abandoned hanger, with Marla in tow. She went to one of the control panels to activate the launch sequence of one of the cruisers that had been confiscated by the Federation a few weeks previously. There were a few distant shouts from officers on the hunt for Khan, but there was so much smoke, Khan was lucky he had managed to navigate the field.

"Khan, come on!" Marla shouted as she ran onto the ship. He followed closely and together they had successfully navigated the ship out of the Earth's atmosphere. They didn't know where to go, but they knew that they had to go far, if they were ever to escape the bloodthirsty hunters.

For the first time in Khan's life, he felt like the rabbit.

Nevertheless he had Marla. He could trust her. However that was not always the case.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_One Year Earlier_

"Hello Miss and welcome to London,"

Marla McGivers strode through the terminal with her suitcase trailing along behind her. She had peered out of a passing window and had seen that is was in fact, raining.

'Typical' she thought. She didn't understand why she was in London in the first place. She had received a transfer order from Admiral Marcus himself. She was forced to pack up her flat in San Francisco and move to a dingy place in Central London and start work at the Kelvin Memorial Archive. She hadn't thought to bring an umbrella, so as soon as she set foot onto the streets of London, she was soaked to the bone. "I've only been in London five minutes and I already hate it,"

She successfully hailed a cab after several attempts and clambered into the back seat, reading off the address of her new home from her PADD. The journey was uneventful. She arrived outside her apartment complex, paid the cabbie and stepped out onto the flooded street.

After she had located her room she headed straight for the bedroom. She found herself a luxurious double bed waiting to greet her. She wasted no time taking off all her wet clothes and clambering into bed before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

0000000000

The next day, Marla was to report to the Memorial Archive. She wore her grey Starfleet uniform and applied her makeup carefully. Topped off by putting her usually long, flowing hair into a neat bun. Taking one final look in the mirror she sighed and flapped her arms by her side.

"This will have to do," she muttered bitterly to herself. She had never considered herself to be beautiful or sexy, she was just...average. Shrugging her thoughts aside, she grabbed her keys and bag and made her way out.

The Kelvin Memorial Archive was a grand looking building, a little too grand for what many would call a 'public library'. She made her way through the busy officers and commanders until she reached the front desk, where a rather dour looking woman sat, looking like she'd rather be anyway but there.

"I'm here to see Admiral Marcus?" Marla enquired.

"Name," was the blunt response she got back.

"Marla McGivers,"

"Ah, lieutenant!" A booming voice sounded from behind the two woman. Admiral Marcus emerged from a sea of people and approached Marla with purpose. "So glad you could make it, in such short notice..."

"Oh it's really no trouble..."

"Walk with me lieutenant, or do you prefer doctor?"

"Oh lieutenant is fine," she smiled politely as she followed him into the elevator. She stood awkwardly next to Admiral Marcus as he talked about the history of the building and the USS Kelvin, all of which Marla was well aware of. She was after all one of the best and brightest historians within Starfleet and yet she was reduced to working in a crummy cupboard in San Francisco. Maybe that was why she was in London, maybe Marcus wanted to give her a promotion! The very thought made Marla want to laugh out loud.

The elevator doors opened and Marcus walked away taking long strides. Marla struggled to keep up. He was still babbling on about something in Marla's book. Ah yes. She had written a book as part of her PhD she chose to specialise in Pre Federation history. Her book was more specifically on a group of genetically enhanced soldiers who fought in the Eugenics war in the late twentieth century. The augments.

Marla found herself in Marcus' office. He gestured for her to take a seat and she did so. He sat in his executive chair looking quite menacing. After a moment of awkward silence Marcus leaned forward in his chair.

"So Miss McGivers, you're probably wondering why I called you here to London,"

"I have to admit sir I did find it curious that you would wish to speak to me in person,"

"I very much enjoyed your book you published recently: The Brief History Of Augments, very well informed..."

"My father was a great lover of history, he was the one who encouraged me to join the history department at Starfleet,"

"And the augments?"

"I've always been fascinated with old Earth history, the augments are something of a mystery, we have limited knowledge of them, however the few excursions I went on certainly gave me inspiration to delve into the subject further,"

"Relax McGivers, this isn't an interview," Marla frowned slightly and sat up straighter in her chair.

"Then what do you want me here for, sir?" Marcus merely smiled and rose from his seat.

"From your book and what you've just so eloquently told me, I'm guessing you would know a lot about these...Augments,"

'Well yeah,' Marla thought annoyed.

"Y-yes sir?"

"How would you like to study one?" Marcus asked as he raised one eyebrow.

Marla's heart jumped. Was he serious?! He was either an idiot or a god. She was under the assumption there were no augments left, they were all killed in the eugenics war, and those who weren't were either executed or disappeared.

"Sir?" She asked, rather impressed that her voice didn't waver.

"I think you may enjoy this," Marcus said before going to the door of his office. Marla was beyond confused. The admiral opened the door to his office and gestured for someone to come in. Marla rose from her seat and turned to see who had just entered the room. She turned and smiled. It immediately faded.

Khan.

Khan Noonien Singh.

Her heart stopped. 'Fuck me!' she thought panicked. She was standing in a room with the head of Starfleet and one of world's most powerful tyrants of all time. She started to quietly have a panic attack. Marcus was saying something to Khan, she couldn't hear what. Then the two men started to advance towards her. She thought she was going to throw up, or pass out, or perhaps both.

"Miss McGivers, may I introduce: Commander John Harrison,"

'...Wait, what?!' Marla blinked. 'John Harrison? What kind of name is that?!' What a mundane and mediocre name for a man who once controlled a quarter of the world's population.

"Nice to meet you, Miss McGivers," a voice resonated beside her and she looked up to meet the icy glare of 'John Harrison'. He didn't look quite what she had expected him to look like, then again he was quite a mystery to historians. She took his outstretched hand and shook it lightly, she winced at his strong handshake. He didn't seem to notice how hard he was gripping her hand and promptly released it.

"Doctor McGivers is going to be your assistant for the foreseeable future,"

"What?!" 'John' and Marla asked in unison, turning sharply to Admiral Marcus, who met their confused expressions with a smug smile.

"Miss McGivers will be shadowing you at Section 31,"

"Sir, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Marla squeaked.

"Oh? And why is that lieutenant?" Marcus was clearly enjoying seeing the two of them squirm in discomfort.

"Well I...I haven't been briefed for working in Section 31...I'm not even clear on what Section 31 is,"

"I'll brief you on the way, come on you two!" Marcus called as he exited the room, 'John' strode after him and Marla quickly followed the two men into an elevator, narrowly missing being shut out or trapped by the closing doors and stood squished by the two large men's shoulders. She didn't make any eye contact, just kept her head forward and try to regain her composure. She felt a pair of eyes on her the whole lift journey, Marla wanted to screw her eyes shut and just pretend she was anywhere but here. Her old family holiday home...ANYWHERE!

Eventually the lift doors opened and Marla, all but, flew herself out of the metal cage. Marcus and Khan continued on their unrelenting pace, unaware or unconcerned that Marla was having trouble keeping up.

The next room they came into was a sparsely furnished room that vaguely resembled an office. Marla stood in the doorway, not wanting to go in. 'John' had already retreated to behind a desk, she assumed was his.

"So is that all clear?" Marcus said turning to her. Marla suddenly remembered that the Admiral had been speaking the whole journey and Marla had not listened to a single word. She was too busy focusing on not passing out.

She nodded dumbly anyway and she swore she could hear Khan sniggering at her and her pathetic state.

"Good, well I'll leave the two of you to acquaint yourselves. Harrison of you need me you know which line to use,"

Khan said nothing and kept his glare fixed on Marla. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Marcus left and Marla was left alone.

All alone with Khan Noonien Singh.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So how's working with Commander Harrison going?" Laila asked Marla who was turning her pasta back and forth with her fork, looking miserable.

"Oh, I couldn't put into words how fun it is." Marla mumbled reaching for her drink. She hadn't had a moment's peace to herself. John had her running errands all morning. 'I'm not a secretary' she would think bitterly as she would go and deliver something to someone. Apparently they couldn't be send via PADD because they were "too sensitive, anyone could get hold of them. Come on Marla! Use your brain."

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad, I mean, you get to work in the same room as him...he's so dreamy," Laila batted her eyelids like she was a lovesick teenager, making Marla scoff in distaste.

"Trust me, it gets old after a while." Marla had only been in London for a week and she already wished she was back in San Francisco.

"Oh so I guess you won't be going with him to the gala?"

'Gala? ...oh...that gala,' Marla remembered.

"No, probably not."

"So can I take him?" Laila asked her eyes twinkling at the prospect of being on 'John's' muscly arm for an entire evening.

"No." Marla stared sternly at her friend.

"Why not?" Laila asked indignantly.

"Because..." Marla started.

'Because he's an evil, sadistic killing machine, who likes to enslave people who aren't as superior as him?!' She thought angrily.

"Because I don't think he'd want to go in the first place, he doesn't like interacting with people very much." Marla trailed off.

Laila studied her friend and suddenly came to a realisation.

"Oh I see how it is...you two are having some sort of secret love affair, aren't you!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Marla said a little too loud. Other people in the cafeteria turned to see what the fuss was all about and then continued with their own business. "No!" Marla whispered harshly, now aware of the people around her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course I'm sure! There is nothing going on between me and...John Harrison." She had to check herself before saying his name.

"Oh. Well that's a shame,"

"Why is that?"

"Because he's been staring at you for the last ten minutes..."

Marla almost spat her drink out. She hurriedly swallowed her mouthful before staring at Laila wide eyed.

"What?" She rasped.

"Commander Harrison. He's sitting a few tables behind you to your right. He's been staring at the back of your head, quite intently, for ages."

Marla sneaked a look over her shoulder and found John to be staring right at her with a look in his eyes, she couldn't place. Marla turned back to her friend and shook the uneasy feeling off.

"He's probably judging how long it's going to take me to eat my pasta so I can get back to running errands for him." Marla mumbled.

"He's coming over."

"What?!"

"He's coming over, be cool!"

"Me be cool? What about you?!" Marla's voice was starting to rise.

"Good afternoon ladies," Harrison stood in front of the girls, his impressive figure towering over them.

"Hello Commander," Laila said in a sultry voice. Marla gave her friend an odd look, but tried to avoid eye contact with Khan at all costs.

"Miss McGivers." He addressed her. His voice deep enough to make the table shake. Marla hesitantly looked up at John and waited for him to tell her to go and deliver more files.

"Yes, sir?" She asked. Her voice laced with boredom. Laila frowned at her then continued to stare up at John.

"I have been told by Admiral Marcus that there will be a grand ball this evening and I would be honoured if you would accompany me," he said through gritted teeth. He clearly did not want to go to this party, especially with Marla. Marcus had probably set him up to it. It seemed the Admiral had been trying to push her and Khan's buttons ever since they had arrived, like it was a fun game to him. However Marla wasn't about to see him win.

"No I can't." Marla refused him outright. Both Laila and Khan seemed taken aback. She swore she even heard Laila let loose a small squeak.

"And why ever not?" Khan seemed to be getting more and more irate.

"I have other plans," Marla thought quickly.

"And those plans are...?"

"I don't really see how this is any of your business Commander." Marla was treading on thin ice, but she had always been a little reckless.

"I hope it is nothing too serious, lieutenant," John seethed.

"I'm visiting my...cousin Maurice, we've had this planned for months."

"Oh really?" Laila interjected. "I didn't know you had a cousin called Maurice?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yes well he's on my father's side of the family...there's all sorts of people I haven't told you about."

"Well that is a shame..." Khan said, almost relieved. He then turned to Marla's friend. 'What's her name? Lola or something like that' Khan thought to himself. "How about you then?" He looked down at Laila (?) and almost sneered upon hearing her reaction. She took a sharp intake of breath and grinned uncontrollably, nodding enthusiastically.

"I would love to go with you!" She squeaked. Khan turned to Marla with a satisfied grin and watched as Marla's face started to twitch. A sure sign she was beyond irritated. 'Good, it's working.' Khan thought.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Marla grumbled before getting up and storming out of the cafeteria. Khan took Marla's seat and tried to extract some information out of his new date.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about Marla, she's under a lot of stress right now,"

"I haven't given her anything that is too difficult to do," Khan said pouting his lips as a sign of indignation. Laila shook her head and giggled unnecessarily.

"No, but she's trying to write a new book and she has the whole issue with her father..."

'Father?' Khan seemed surprised. Truth be told he hadn't bothered to read her file. He didn't feel like he needed to. She was just too...insignificant to worry about.

"What about her father?" Khan decided to ask anyway. Laila seemed to recoil slightly then leaned forward again.

"I thought you would know, I mean you are her boss,"

"She tends to keep herself, to herself." Khan said making up an excuse. Although it was true. Throughout the day the only time they would only ever interact is when Khan wished her to deliver something or she asked whether she could use a piece of equipment he was using.

"Oh well, her father has some form of cancer, we've yet to find a cure for, it's sad really, she works so hard to pay for his treatment. I wish there was something anyone could do for her. She's becoming more and more introverted every day."

Khan was a little surprised. Normally he could tell when someone had, even the slightest change in emotion, but Marla had managed to mask those feelings from him.

"I see." Was all Khan could say. "Well I suppose I will see you tonight, I'll pick you up around eight, and if you would..." He leaned in close. "Wear something red." He whispered in her ear. He heard her breath hitch and he pulled away to wink at her before leaving the table.

'All too easy.' He thought as he made his way back to his office to confront Marla.

0000000000

Marla sat in her office fuming. 'How could Laila be so stupid, and how can Khan be such a bastard to manipulate her friend like that?!'

"Little shit." Marla muttered angrily. She heard a knock at her door. A forceful one. It couldn't be Khan, surely. He didn't knock, he would just barge in whenever fancy struck him. "Come in." Marla said tightly. The door opened and Marcus popped his head around the door.

"Everything alright Ms McGivers?" He asked with a confused/worried look plastered on his face. Marla rubbed her temples and gestured for him to come in. He took a seat opposite her at the desk and watched Marla take a painkiller from her desk drawer and down a couple with a glass of water.

"How can I help you Admiral?" She finally croaked out.

"Have you seen Commander Harrison?"

Marla wanted to laugh in his face. 'What no: hello Marla, are you feeling okay Marla? Just where's Khan?!'

"I saw him in the cafeteria...chatting up one of my friends," she stated. Marcus rose his eyebrows then sighed.

"He is quite popular with all the ladies..."

"Some." Marla corrected. Marcus breathed another heavy sigh and sat up in his chair.

"Look Marla, you said yourself. Studying an augment is something, you've always wanted. And now you've got it!"

"But sir, he is rude, obnoxious, and is hell bent on making my life as difficult as possible, also he keeps calling me his secretary...I'm not am I? I mean do I give off a vibe that says 'secretary'?!"

"Lieutenant..."

"Oh God, he thinks I'm his new toy, doesn't he!"

"Miss McGivers, I couldn't tell him he was being studied. He'd get too agitated, you know what he's like, always on his guard..."

"Sir in the week that I've been here, I haven't got a single piece of research done, because I've been too busy running errands for him!"

"What kind of errands?" Marcus suddenly grew suspicious. Really is that what he was focusing on?

"Ugh, I don't know, specifications and orders for new equipment, I don't know, he never lets me see them, and I just get told to deliver them."

"But everything he needs for his mission is at his disposal, if he needs more he knows he can just ask me."

"Well, from what I've seen sir, I think he's developing something new."

"What?"

"I don't know what it is, but is it really so hard to believe? I mean he is a product of genetic engineering, he will have incredible intellect..."

"If anything more happens you let me know." Marcus rose from his seat, leaving Marla suspended mid-sentence.

"Yes sir." She muttered.

Marcus was about to leave her office when he turned to face her, lolling her up and down before opening his mouth to speak.

"You may be aware that there is the annual Gala tonight, I would like you to attend with Harrison."

"Oh! No sir I can't...I have a..."

"Change your plans McGivers! I need you there to keep that bastard in check."

"You think my appearance will help with his agitation, sir?" Marcus shot Marla a steely look then dipped his head, looking at her through his eyebrows.

"Don't make me order you, Marla." And with that he strode out of her office meeting Harrison on the way out, who no doubt heard the entire conversation. Marla saw the Admiral whisper something in Khan's ear, they both looked over at Marla for a moment then the Marcus left them alone.

Khan walked further into the room and sunk down at his desk, scribbling away on some blueprints for something. Marla stood awkwardly for a moment watching him work. She was about to retreat into her own office when she heard the familiar rumble of that cold voice she had heard WAY too much of the past week.

"Miss McGivers I need you to run these down to Commander Keevs in the applied science department...and be quick about it." His gruff voice was to the point. Marla didn't try to cover her annoyance and swooped the PADD off his desk and started to stride out of the office. "Oh and Marla?" He called out just before she left. She turned and looked at him expectantly. "Your friend Laila, has got one hell of an arse on her..." He grinned at her. Marla's stared at him in disbelief before glaring and rolling her eyes, muttering "un-fucking-believable." Before slamming the door behind her so hard she felt the walls shake.

Khan watched the empty space Marla was and laughed to himself. She had some temper on her...he found that he liked it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Marla glided gracefully down the staircase, however griping the banister for dear life for fear of toppling over in her ridiculously high shoes. There were so many elegantly dressed gentleman and ladies, she just hoped to God that she wouldn't run into Khan or Marcus while she had to attend this pointless soirée.

No such luck.

Marcus was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He looked cheerful enough, but then again she never could anticipate what his moods were, or how quickly they could change.

"Ah Miss McGivers, so glad you could make it..."

'Not that you gave me much choice,' Marla thought to herself.

"I have invited some the top historians tonight, perhaps you might benefit from some of their insights this evening."

"Thank you admiral," Marla said graciously. She could already spot some of the bigwigs mingling among the crowd. She slowly made her way towards the bar, accidentally catching the eye of Laila who was now advancing towards her, with Khan in tow. Marla groaned to herself, remembering that Laila had bought Khan with her. Marla sat at the bar school and waited for Laila and Khan to manoeuvre the crowd.

"Marla! You came!" Laila exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Yeah Admiral Marcus talked me round," Marla said with a hint of annoyance, not unnoticed by Khan who smirked inwardly.

"So it seems your cousin Maurice wasn't in need of you after all," Khan's voice resonated between the two women.

"No not really," Marla grimaced.

"Hey Marla, you'll never guess who I just saw... Professor Matheson!" Laila smiled in excitement which Marla returned.

"I know I spotted him by the piano,"

"Why would that interest Marla?" Khan asked.

"Wow, you really don't know much about your secretary do you?" Laila scolded playfully.

"I'm not his secretary." Marla said.

"… Forgive me 'Doctor of history'," Laila said using quote marks to accentuate her point.

"History?" Khan asked surprised. It was now Marla's turn to smirk.

"Oh yes," she smiled, feigning innocence.

"What kind of history?" Khan asked intrigued.

"Old Earth..." Marla said vaguely.

"More specifically the Eugenics period," Laila interjected. Khan's eyes widened, which made Marla's smile grow even wider.

"Or if you want to be even more specific than that I specialise in leaders of the eugenics period," Marla was enjoying this little game she was putting him through.

"I see." Khan said pretending not to be interested. "And you might these leaders be, I wonder?"

"Whenever so many wonderful leaders of that era; Cheng, Ericssen, Ferris...however one of the most intriguing and, perhaps, most mysterious dictators, is a man named: Khan Noonien Singh." Marla turned to face Khan directly as if she was accusing him.

Khan's heart almost stopped.

She knew? How could she possibly have known?

The tension between Marla and Khan was almost unbearable. Of course Laila was completely oblivious to all of this.

"Sounds very interesting," Laila said. "Isn't that what your book is about?"

"In parts, yes," Marla spoke to Laila as if Khan was not even there. She figured she would wait for him to get over the initial shock that in fact she knew EXACTLY who he was.

"Well no wonder and Admiral Marcus wanted you in London, that book you wrote was absolutely fascinating!" Laila praised Marla.

"He said if I stayed in London I would have all the resources I needed at my disposal to cover a deeper understanding of the eugenics period and their leaders especially," again Marla looked straight at Khan.

"Would such information be available?" Khan asked after staying silent for a good long while.

"Oh yes, Marcus even promised me eyewitness accounts,"

"Do you think that would prove anything?" Laila asked. By now Laila had just become background noise. Khan was now glaring directly at Marla, as if, if he tried hard enough you could get her head to explode.

"I think it could prove a great many things..." Marla said, rising to the challenge and staring down Khan with as much determination as he had shown with her.

"Like what?"

"All we know of Khan, at the present, is that his reign was short, bloody and fabulous..." She breathed the last word for dramatic intent. "But he disappeared in the mid-1990s, so maybe not quite such a great tyrant after all." She scrunched up her nose and looked at Laila, mocking him.

How dare her! How dare she make a mockery of the great Khan Noonien Singh!

"What happened to him? Or do we not know?" Laila asked sensing the tension and tried to ease it with questions. However she did not know that that was making the situation much, much worse.

"We don't know anything for sure yet, but evidence has recently surfaced, that it may be possible that Khan is still out there somewhere..." Marla enunciated her words to make it clear to Khan that she was no fool.

Khan really thought he was about to kill her. There and then in the middle ballroom. His murderous thoughts were stopped when he heard Laila start to speak again.

"Wow, that would be a great discovery, and a best seller," she added with nudge and the wink. Marla smiled which faulted only slightly when she saw the murderous glint in Khan's eyes.

"Yes indeed," she said quietly to herself. "Well I shan't interrupt your evening any longer, I'm off to find Professor Matheson..." She slid off her bar stool and sauntered off between the two of them. She turned back to give it to another final smirk. "Have fun you two...be safe." And with that she disappeared into the crowd before Khan had the opportunity to catch up with her.

She's pretty sure she is going to get some form of punishment for that.

But, it was so worth it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Marla found the professor and had had a very interesting conversation, she hadn't seen Khan or Laila since she had invoked that 'John Harrison' was in fact Khan Noonien Singh. Laila had no clue, why would she? She was too busy ogling 'John' to be paying attention to what Marla was actually saying. 'John' knew. He knew what Marla was getting at all too well. She could see his eyes frantically searching for Marcus, or something he could turn into a weapon so he could bludgeon her to death.

She knew what she was doing was reckless, but she was tired of being treated like an idiot. In San Francisco, she was respected. She was one of the best and brightest. Since moving to London she had been treated with the status of a secretary, whose only purpose was to look pretty and take down messages. Marla had had enough. She could just imagine the conversations that were to be had the next day. Khan and Alexander Marcus looming over her asking her something along the lines of: "what the hell were you thinking of?!". Marla wondered through the crowd and was so caught up in her own whirlwind of thoughts she didn't realise she was about to collide with another person.

Too late.

She bumped into a tall, suited man with an 'oomph' and prayed to God it wasn't who she thought it was. The man turned and Marla breathed a sigh of relief.

"Commander Spock!" She breathed, so relieved it wasn't Khan. Mr Spock rose a single eyebrow up at her, but gave a small smile anyhow.

"Doctor McGivers, it is fortuitous to see you in such good health," Spock said admiring her attire. Marla blushed a little, realising that when she dressed for the Gala she hadn't really put much thought into what could be considered, mildly inappropriate. Her dress was a lower cut than most of the dresses the women were wearing and her skirt had a very high cut up the side, meaning every time she took a stride everyone was sure to get a good flash of leg.

"Oh...yeah I didn't really dress appropriately, the thing is I..."

"There is no need to apologise Doctor, I believe the dress looks...flattering."

Did the Vulcan Spock just give her a compliment regarding her appearance?! She smiled politely and Spock offered her his arm. She took it willingly and they proceeded to wonder aimlessly around the large room.

"So, are you missing me?" Marla asked sarcastically. When she was in San Francisco, Spock and herself worked quite closely with one another. Nothing romantic of course that would be 'illogical' but they were quite good friends, if there was such a thing in Vulcan culture (?).

"I do not understand, as I am with you now, it would be very hard for me to miss you as I..."

"Spock relax! I was kidding," Marla said squeezing his arm slightly, as if for reassurance.

"Oh." Was all Spock said. "I see...humour I suppose?" Marla winked up at him and her heart warmed at seeing Spock's smile grow ever larger. They took a flute of champagne as a waiter passed them and made a quick toast before drinking. "However if you are referring to times when I am not in your company, then yes I do miss having you around the campus," Spock added.

"Mr Spock, you flatter me,"

"It is not flattery if it is the truth." Spock pointed out. Marla grinned into her champagne glass. When she looked back up she could see Khan standing by the bar, staring at her. 'How long has he been standing there?' Marla thought. She noticed that his knuckles were completely white from where he had been gripping the bottom of his glass. Marla was half surprised that the glass hadn't smashed by now. She ignored the daggers being aimed in her direction and heard that the band was striking up another smooth jazz song.

"Mr Spock, would you dance with me?" Marla asked. The Vulcan seemed shocked at her proposal, but soon gave a small nod and led her to the crowding dance floor. Clearly everyone wanted to dance this next dance.

Spock led her to the centre of the dance floor and placed one hand on the small of her back while holding her arm out lightly and the two of them began to turn slowly around in a circle. Marla soon became lost in the music and was blissfully unaware that Commander Harrison was marching towards the couple. She was rudely snapped out of her dream-like state when Spock stopped suddenly and she stepped on his toes, earning a grunt from him.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry, I-" she started but stopped short when she saw the look of almost pure hatred in Khan's eyes, who she was surprised to find was standing directly in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mr Spock, but may I take over from here?" Khan asked still glaring directly at Marla.

"That would probably be logical to do so, as my feet are in need of some rest..."

"Spock please!-" Marla squeaked. Khan thanked Spock as he wondered back to table. Marla stood awkwardly as Khan took a step towards her and grabbed her roughly by the waist.

"I think we need a little talk don't you?" Khan growled in her ear. Marla was frozen. She continued spinning as Khan, pretty much, dragged her across the floor until they were in a quiet hallway. Khan pulled her into the first room he could find. He turned on the lights and found it to be a huge library. Marla almost fell into one of the many bookcases as Khan pushed her and it was her turn to glare at him.

"Boy, you really know how to treat a woman don't you!"

"Silence woman!" Khan twisted the lock on the door and Marla knew there was no chance of escape. She was going to die in this library. "Do you mind telling me where you got your wild stories from?"

"They're not 'wild stories'! I know who you are...Khan." She figured if she was going to die she may as well die brave. Khan punched his way through a couple of books that were on the nearest shelf with a yell and turned his attention back to her.

"What would a pathetic girl, like you, know about me? You're a fucking secretary!"

Marla let out a loud short laugh. 'He really has no idea!' She thought.

"I'm not a secretary, I'm a fucking historian!" Marla was really starting to lose her temper now. "Your Admiral Marcus asked me if I wanted to study an augment in exchange that I would monitor you and report back,"

"You're lying!"

"You really think he trusts you to do things unmonitored?"

"It would be wise if you shut your mouth now..."

"I report to him at the end of the day, every day, and boy do I have a lot to tell him now..." Khan grabbed Marla by then throat and slammed her against the bookcase.

"I said...it would be wise if you shut your mouth now." Marla struggled against him and was beginning to see black spots in her vision. She thought fast and scratched a sharp nail over his eye. Even augments weren't invincible. Khan cried out in pain and stumbled back, releasing her neck and guarding his bleeding eye. He turned to face her with a look of shock as Marla watched his eye heal.

Khan couldn't say anything. He was shocked and, dare he say, impressed, that she had the initiative to injure him in such a way. Most fools would just blindly scrabble at him as he choked the life out of his victims. Marla McGivers, was something different.

"So you do have intimate knowledge of men like me, it seems." Khan gave a wolfish grin and closed in on Marla again. She stood unflinching and stared him down. "I like you...you're not afraid, it makes a nice change from all those other pathetic girls."

"I think that's the first compliment, you've given me since we've met." Marla commented snidely.

Khan chuckled and took her chin between his fingers.

"I'll make you a deal 'doctor'," he emphasised. "I'll promise I won't kill you when your back is turned. If you keep this little dust up to yourself and feed Alexander Marcus false information when you give him your daily reports."

"Why?"

"Because I'm working on a surprise and I'd hate for you to ruin it..." That didn't sound good. Marla seemed to waver and Khan roughly pulled her face closer to his. "Alright..." Khan whispered. "I'll make it more interesting, you do this for me and I'll tell anything you need to know for your stupid book." Marla's eyes seemed to light up. 'Ambition over safety, I guess' Khan smiled. He saw a piece of himself in her. She could be useful once he could trust her enough.

"Fine. But let go of me now." Marla said. Khan obliged and stepped away from her as she straightened her dress and fixed her hair. Khan straightened his suit and offered his hand for her to take. She rolled her eyes, but took it anyway, to humour him.

Khan unlocked the door and opened it to find Admiral Marcus standing there, doing a double take of the couple and noticing their rumpled clothing. He sighed deeply and pinched his nose.

"Commander, this is a respectable place, full of respectable people, we do not have quickies in back rooms. Do that in your own time." He turned to Marla. "Your friend is looking for you." And with that he turned and left them. Marla looked thoroughly embarrassed, whereas Khan had a stupid smirk plastered on his stupid, stupid face.

"You know we could go back in there and have a quick shag, if you'd like?" Khan looked down at Marla who looked much put out.

"You're a pig." She muttered before storming off.

Khan stood watching her go and smiled before following after her. 'This should be fun.' He thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sooo sorry about the lateness guys, I've been so stressed about mid term exams and shizzle, but I hope this is a chapter you guys like and if not, I'm sorry, please let me know what you think, I'll try and update more regularly, but I can't make any promises :S ANYHOW enjoy this chapter :3**

Chapter Six

Marla walked into her office the next Monday expecting there to be a mass of paperwork for her to fill out, on 'John's' behalf. She was surprised to find Khan sitting on her table, waiting for her to get into work.

"Good morning Marla!" He said a little too joyfully.

"Mm." She managed out. She dumped her bag and coat on the table and went to find some coffee. She soon became aware that Khan was following her around their spacious office like an excited puppy. She stopped suddenly, turned on her heel to be faced nose to nose with Khan who smiled at her, obviously amused at her clumsiness.

"Watch your step." He whispered.

"What is wrong with you?" Marla mumbled. "You're being weird."

"I'm just wondering if my favourite historian is feeling alright this morning," Marla quirked an eyebrow and turned to pour herself some coffee in the kitchenette they had. The next thing she felt was two strong, large arms wrapping around her waist. She half turned and found Khan nuzzling her from behind. Marla tried to worm her way out of the slime-ball's grasp, but ended up bent over the counter in a very compromising position.

"Seriously Khan! Get your hands off me! What the hell is the matter with you?!" She heard Khan chuckle and edge towards her ear.

"I'm extending the intimacy."

"What intimacy?!"

"After the gala..." Marla kicked him in the shin. Not enough to hurt him, but he did stumble backwards allowing Marla to escape.

"Why what happened that night?" Marla asked confused. Khan merely smirked and Marla's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Did you drug me?!"

Khan made a noise of distaste and looked at Marla like she was an idiot.

"After Marcus found us emerging from the library...in such a state, he came to me this morning and said that any physical contact between us is not permitted in a working environment...also he may have had cameras installed in here." He whispered the last part causing Marla to flinch. The thought that Marcus was watching them while they worked was nauseating.

"So why are you touching me if it isn't permitted?" 'Stupid question Marla.' She scolded herself.

"I like disobeying orders, it makes everything more exciting, don't you think?" Khan advanced towards her and started to link his arms around her waist again. Marla immediately turned and slapped Khan across the face.

She would've liked to have thought she regretted it. But she didn't.

Khan glared at Marla while nursing his stinging cheek. This was the second time in less than a week he had been assaulted by a woman. The same woman. She was going to pay for that. He lunged forward and grabbed her face before suddenly switching the gameplay.

He kissed her.

Hard. On the lips.

Marla squeaked and was completely weak to his advances. Truth be told. She didn't really want to struggle. It was a perfect lip crushing kiss, the type Marla would watch in the old black and white films. Those were rare nowadays. The films, not the kiss. Although...

Marla came to her senses and pushed him away. Khan smiled down at her and wiped the lipstick away from his mouth.

Had she kissed him back? She sure hoped she didn't.

"Well Miss McGivers I think that's enough fun for one morning don't you?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and picked up a PADD and handed it to Marla. "Now...Commander Janson, warp drive centre, chop, chop." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and Marla dumbly nodded and started to walk out, but not before Khan had given her one last slap on her ass, knowing that she'd hate the gesture. He got the expected look of hate and contempt before she left.

0000000000

Weeks passed. The tension between Khan and Marla had eased slightly and Khan didn't dare to touch her again. Because she had started to bring a taser gun into work. Khan could do without the trips to the medical bay to treat taser burns.

Marcus would pop in every now and then. He would call Marla into her office and she would honour Khan's ultimatum and give him false or vague information of Khan's escapades. Marcus didn't seem to suspect, but then again he was under the impression Khan and herself were having a passionate and heated affair.

About a month into their new arrangement, Marla realised Khan hadn't kept up his end of the bargain about giving her information in exchange for her silence. She decided to approach the subject one lazy Friday afternoon. She sauntered into Khan's workspace and watched him work. He had been working furiously over something for weeks now, Marla didn't know what, but it looked important. Eventually he gave up and slammed his fists down on the table before ruffling his hair.

"I don't know if this breaches our agreement, but...what are you working on?" Marla asked, cautiously edging around him.

Khan looked up, mildly surprised to find she was actually interested in what he was doing, normally she just left him to it.

"Why would you want to know? Going to rat me out to Marcus?"

"No! No of course not, I...I was just curious," she trailed off. Khan gave a small smile and invited her to look at the electronic blueprints. She looked intently at the designs, desperately trying to figure out what the hell it was.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Khan asked smugly. Marla gave him a look of haughty derision and continued to stare at the drawings.

He was right. She had no clue what it was, but it looked impressive.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Khan asked as if he was talking to a little girl.

"Oo yes please!" Marla played along. Khan gave an honest smile.

"It's a portable transwarp beaming device."

"Woah, so we wouldn't need transporter rooms if we had this?"

"That's correct."

"Woah Khan...I mean Commander...dammit!"

"That's another pound in the jar." Khan said. Marla dug into her pocket and begrudgingly handed Khan a pound. Khan ceremoniously put it in the jar and turned back to Marla, tutting. "Naughty Miss McGivers."

"Yeah whatever, but seriously this is very cool!"

"'Cool'? I spend months creating this ground-breaking piece of technology and you say it's...cool?" He said the word as if it was alien. Marla cracked a smile and continued to look at the beautiful design. They sat at his desk in a contented silence when Marla suddenly remembered why she had come into his office in the first place.

"Oh! Commander, I suddenly had a revelation in my office-"

"Well that is a relief, I was beginning to think it would never happen..."

"Oi! I was not finished." Khan raised his arms in surrender and let loose a short laugh before encouraging her to continue.

"Forgive me, do go on."

"Thank you I will. Anyway I realised I've kept by side of the deal about Marcus, but you haven't told me anything about you and your family or anything! And no backsies because you promised." She said sternly.

"I don't remember that!"

"Uh huh, I made you pinkie swear."

"When did I agree to that?! Do people even still do those?"

"Shut up! That's not the point, the point is: You said you would...so when?"

Khan considered for a moment. He didn't remember doing a pinkie swear, but he did promise Marla he would help her with the authenticity of her book. He looked up at the expectant eyes of Marla and smiled.

"Is tonight alright with you?"

"Tonight? For what?"

Khan sighed heavily and gave her a look of exhaustion.

"Dinner! You and me! Tonight!"

"...Oh. Why dinner?"

"Because...!" That was a thought. Why did Khan ask for dinner? He could've just sent the information she needed to her PADD. Why did he say dinner? "Because I'm hungry!" He lied.

"I thought augments didn't need to consume as much as regular humans..."

"Do you want my help or not?" Khan snapped, growing irritated with the mundane conversation. Marla nodded uncertainly before retreating to her office.

0000000000

Marla heard a knock at her apartment door at half seven on the dot. She put down the paint brush and wondered over to her door. Through the peephole she could see Khan. If she didn't know any better she would say he was nervous. But not the great Khan Noonien Singh…surely? She opened the door suddenly, catching Khan of guard, making her smile.

"Hello, Commander." She said, grinning mischievously. Khan nodded once and made his way inside without being invited to. Marla frowned at the empty space before her and closed the door. "Sure make yourself at home." She mumbled to herself.

"Thank you I shall." Oh. Apparently Khan had heard her. She rolled her eyes as she removed her apron. Khan didn't take much notice of her living quarters, there wasn't anything of much interest. However what did strike him, was the portraits hanging from the walls. All brave and noble men from history. Leif Ericson, Richard the Lionheart and Napoleon to name a few. She had talent. And that was something Khan thought he'd never think…or say.

"Wow. Did I just receive a compliment from the 'almighty' Khan?" she looked shocked, Khan's eyes widened when he realised he must have admitted her talent out loud.

"Yes…well cherish it, that's the last one you're getting, unless you do something truly remarkable, which I highly doubt…" he looked her up and down and saw her shrug and gather her jacket and bag.

"So…where are you taking me, Commander?" Marla asked, looking up at Khan expectantly.


End file.
